


Evasive Maneuvers

by tacnes



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 00:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tacnes/pseuds/tacnes
Summary: Jensen hasn't talked to Sneaky in weeks. Sneaky tries to get to the bottom of it.





	Evasive Maneuvers

Jensen has been avoiding him lately.

It was understandable at first – Loulex had just moved over from EU. The two of them had been close, back in Jensen's Incarnation days. Sneaky couldn’t imagine moving to Europe and having to start fresh. If he was stuck there for a few years and Meteos joined the team, he'd have done the same.

For the next week after Loulex’s arrival, Sneaky really only spoke and saw Jensen exclusively through scrims. He’d expected it to last a week and a half, tops. But a week, two weeks came and went. He only really discovered Jensen was avoiding him by accident.

As per usual after scrims, Jensen left the team house almost immediately, Loulex in tow. Sneaky watched him go from the corner of his eye, pretending to look at the stats screen on his monitor. 

"Jensen's pretty busy with Loulex recently," Sneaky said, off-handily to Smoothie. Smoothie looked up from his computer, surprised. 

"Has he?"

"Yeah. I don't think I've seen Jensen out of scrims in like, weeks." Sneaky sighed, leaning back in his chair. "He hasn't even been playing PUBG with us." 

Smoothie's expression turned sly. "Jealous?"

Sneaky snorted. "Oh, yeah dude, you caught me there." Sneaky fought back the lingering doubt the question had surged. 

Smoothie laughed, not noticing Sneaky's discomfort. "Well, I know he was hanging out with Bunny a couple days ago, and he was smurfing with Contractz last night."

Sneaky blinked. "What the fuuuck?" He quickly tabbed to Jensen's match history. And there, in all it's shining glory. He clicked all the matches open - Jensen had played at _least_ five games with Contractz, and on the previous day, with Bunny, and on the previous day... Sneaky sat back in his seat, a little stunned. "Wow." 

"Maybe he doesn't want to play on stream?" Smoothie suggested. "You know how he is with that."

"Maybe..." Sneaky trailed off, thoughtful, too distracted to come back with some sort of quip. He glanced up after a few seconds. Smoothie was staring at him, beginning to look a little concerned. More serious. The last thing Sneaky wanted was for him to make a big deal out of it.

Sneaky forced a grin, throwing his hands up in exaggerated surrender. "I see how this is, Jensen you little  _shit_." He turned off his computer, rolling his chair away from the table. "Whatever! Fuck you Jensen."

"Maybe if you didn't feed all the time, he'd play with you," Smoothie called as Sneaky started to walk away. He shot him the finger.

* * *

During a group dinner the next day, Sneaky tried to talk to Jensen. He was pretty obviously and firmly brushed off which was _definitely_ strange. He didn't even bother being subtle with it.

No one else seemed to notice, but it didn't matter. Enough was enough. He wasn't sure if it was some shit he did, if he was too pushy, or touchy, or whatever. Sneaky couldn't help it sometimes. 

Or was it something else?

Regardless of what it was, he had to fix it. Not just for the team synergy but - also because he missed him. His company.  

Sneaky waited for a day when everyone else had left, but Jensen stayed behind. It took another week, but after one especially successful day of scrims, the rest of the team went to eat dinner.

Sneaky nudged Jensen. He was staring at his screen intently, and probably didn't even realize they were the last two left. “PUBG and chill?”

Jensen looked up, surprised, but quickly looked away with a grimace, avoiding eye contact. Sneaky knew in an instant the answer was going to be no. “Whenever," Sneaky added, a little desperately. "We got a few hours before I start the stream. Or tomorrow, if you're tired."

Jensen clicked at the exit button for League a little more forcefully then strictly necessary. "What, Jonny and Moe ditch you?"

"No, but Jonny  _did_ say that you weren't playing with us because we were filthy plebs-" 

Jensen finally looked at Sneaky, giving an incredulous laugh. "Yeah, of course, that's why, you guys are the  _worst_ -"

Sneaky raised an eyebrow. "And Jonny was  _definitely_ pulling that one out of his ass-"

"No, no, he's right. I'm avoiding you because you're a little shit, of course-"

There it was. "So you  _are_ avoiding me." 

Jensen turned back to his screen quickly. "No." 

"Uh,  _yes,_ you just said so." 

"No, fuck you."

"Oh yeah, cause  _that's_ productive." Jensen continued to stare at his screen so Sneaky leaned closer, trying to get into his field of vision. He was starting to get a little desperate. "Seriously Jensen - what did I do? We used to chill all the time, and now, we don't even fucking talk anymore."

Jensen seemed to almost wilt a little under Sneaky's earnest stare. Still avoiding eye contact, he muttered something under his breath, too quiet for Sneaky to hear with the hum of the computers. He leaned in closer.

"What?" 

"...you."

Sneaky frowned. He still couldn't hear. "Speak up-"

And suddenly, Jensen just -  _snapped._ "I fucking _like_ you _ok_ _?!_ _"_  

Sneaky blinked. Opened his mouth. Closed it.

"Oh." His mind was remarkably blank. "Like...as in..."

"Want-to-suck-your-dick like, yes."

"...Oh."

Jensen was completely still except for a muscle ticking at his jaw. He resolutely stared at the screen. If Sneaky couldn’t see the completely blank screen, he’d think Jensen was just concentrating _really_ hard on a game.

"You want," Sneaky cleared his throat. "To? Uh." 

The statue that Jensen was trying to hold him as seemed to break. He groaned, slumping and sliding down his chair until he was nearly eye-level to the desk. "Just leave me the fuck alone Sneaky."

Sneaky stared at Jensen for a moment, dumbstruck. "Wait. So the reason that you avoided me all this time..."

" _Yes_ it was because-" Jensen cut himself, groaning. "God. I can't even say it." 

"I think I get it." 

So fast Sneaky didn't even get time react, Jensen stood in his chair, grabbing Sneaky by the collar. Somehow, all he could think about was how he was going to stretch it. 

" _Do you_ get it?" Jensen hissed. His face was very close. His eyes were very blue. "You aren't even-" He cut himself off again, teeth grinding. "You and Meteos-"

" _Meteos_ _?"_ Sneaky said in disbelief. "What does he have to-"

"You guys are  _so_  obvious-"

"Dude," Sneaky said, incredulous. "Me and Meteos haven't been a thing since- We're just  _friends_." 

"Yeah, friends who suck each other off once a week-" 

"I'm like, one-hundred percent sure that we have  _not_ done that within the past eight months-"

"Don't  _even_ fucking lie you little-"

Jensen didn't get it. He really didn't, and he wouldn't stop talking so - Sneaky leaned forward and pressed his lips to Jensen's.

When Sneaky looked back on his actions in the future, he would come to realize that he was pretty fucking lucky Jensen didn't punch him after pulling a move like that. But at the time all he could think was how positive he was that it was the right move and holy  _shit_ this was happening.

It was short - barely even there because Jensen reacted immediately, stumbling back and nearly tripping over his chair.

"Was that a joke," Jensen demanded. He was gripping an armrest like it was his lifeline. "Was that a joke? I swear to _god_ Sneaky-"

Sneaky held up his hands. He couldn't stop the stupid grin on his face, even though he could hear the desperation in the other man's voice. "Ok, I don't take things seriously usually, I admit it. But do I  _really_ seem like the type of person to do something like that and not mean it?"

Jensen hesitated. "I... guess not. But, you and Meteos-"

"Once he left the team, it wasn't really practical anymore," It was still a little bittersweet thinking about it - but it was fine. They were still friends. "Even when he moved out of the team house, it was pushing it." 

"Oh," Jensen sat in his chair, abashed. "...Sorry?"

"It's literally been almost a year, you little shit." He said this jokingly, still grinning. "Were you avoiding me cause of Loulex?"

Jensen shifted uncomfortably. "No that was just weird. I don't really act the same around people back home and the people here so- it's just. Weird. I don't know how to explain it."

Sneaky shook his head. "I can't believe you avoided me, just because you liked me," 

Jensen let out a frustrated huff, irritated. "I wasn't sure, dumbass." To Sneaky's dismay he drew away a little. He grabbed Jensen's hand before he could. He smiled when Jensen stared at their connected hands. There was something a little like awe on his face, a hue of red starting to rise on his cheeks. 

"Too touchy?" He asked. Jensen stared at the their hands for a beat. Then he look up at Sneaky. He was grinning.

"Nah," he shifted his hand, interlocking their fingers. Now Sneaky could feel his own face heating. "This is fine." 

**Author's Note:**

> Context note: Jonny and Moe are high elo league players that was friends with Jensen first, and through PUBG, introduced to Sneaky.
> 
> This is terribly cliche but I really needed to get it out LOL


End file.
